Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime
Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Metal Face from the Xenoblade series and Optimus Prime from the Transformers franchise. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime.png|'GalacticAttorney' Optimus_Prime_vs._Metal_Face_Remastered.png|'GalacticAttorney (Remastered)' OP vs MF.jpg|'Simbiothero' Description Xenoblade vs. Transformers! The giant metal warriors trade steel! Will the courageous leader of the Autobots defeat the vicious Faced Mechon? '' Intro Wiz: Giant robots. Not only are they popular in today's world, but they're - '''Boomstick: *interrupting* FUCKING AWESOME! Like Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots...' Wiz: ...And Metal Face, the deadly Faced Mechon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Optimus Prime Wiz: Long ago in the deep reaches of space, there was once a planet named Cybertron. It was once a living, thriving place, home to one of the strangest species in all of fiction. Boomstick: The Cybertronians, better known as the Transformers! They were large, mechanical organisms that were highly technologically advanced. And, as an added bonus, they were able to switch from the form of a large anthropomorphic robot to the form of any kind of vehicle imaginable. Some of them were cars, others planes, and even others vehicles of warfare. Wiz: For millennium, the Cybertronians lived in peace on their mechanized world. Their structure of society was not all that different from present-day Earth's. There were those who were involved with the military, others with science, and others were members of their form of a democracy. Boomstick: One of the most well-respected Cybertronians around was the wise, kind, and humble leader of the science division of Cybertron. His name was Optimus Prime. He and his division of the Cybertronians spent their time researching the AllSpark, the source of the planet's life force. Wiz: However, there was soon a day where the Lord High Protector and Prime's brother, Megatron, was corrupted by the Fallen, and he sent his troops to collect the AllSpark from the science division. Optimus, knowing this couldn't be allowed to proceed, rallied the Autobots and fought off the Decepticons. It was here that Optimus assumed his title as the last of the Dynasty of Primes. Boomstick: It was on his order that the All Spark was launched away into space, forcing his people to abandon Cybertron as it slowly died without its life force. Damning his kind to a nomadic life, he and his band of Autobots set out into space to track the whereabouts of not only the AllSpark, but also those of Megatron and the Decepticons. Wiz: Time passed, and the AllSpark and Megatron found their way to the planet of Earth, and the Transformers' conflict was brought to the humans. Boomstick: Prime's abilities only became better over time. He's proven to be a skilled tactician and leader, fronting the Autobots for as long as his kind has been nomadic. He's aged really, REALLY well. Wiz: But the Decepticons aren't fought with wisdom and leadership alone. Prime is something of a Swiss army knife, possessing a multitude of weapons at his disposal. Boomstick: He can extend an energon sword from his wrist like some kind of giant oversized Wolverine, turn his hands into two short, hooked blades like a giant oversized Kratos, and he can transform his hands into a multitude of different types of Cybertronian guns like a giant oversized Doomguy. Is Prime ripping off the rest of fiction, or is the rest of fiction ripping off Prime? Wiz: Plus, he's wielded a sword separate from the one in his wrist and has also been known to use a large energon shield, which is durable enough to withstand passing through the Earth's atmosphere at escape velocity. Oh, yeah, Prime can also fly by using jets on the bottoms of his feet. Boomstick: Where does he keep the extra sword and shield? Well, along with a multitude of other gear such as a battle axe, Transformer-sized brass knuckles, and other guns, Optimus carries them in a semi trailer he takes with him in his vehicle form, which is a red and blue Peterbilt truck. Oh, and did I mention that the trailer can transform into a flight pack for Optimus? Where the hell do the weapons inside it go? Wiz: Optimus Prime is a formidable combatant. It's implied that his only equals in combat are Megatron and Lockdown, who are arguably the strongest Decepticons in existence. He's even killed Megatron TWICE, one of them after a long, exhausting all-out battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Boomstick: And he managed to pull off the kill even though he only had ONE ARM! Wiz: Prime has fought some of the best of his kind, including the Fallen, Sentinel Prime, Megatron, and Lockdown. He's strong enough to fight off three Decepticons at once, fast enough to dodge giant laser fire, and has stopped the destruction of planet Earth four separate times. Boomstick: Hell, he even one-shotted Grimlock, an ancient Transformer who is a GIANT ROBOT T-REX, with a single punch. Plus, his jet thrusters are able to achieve speeds breaching escape velocity, as shown when he flew into space to go confront his creators. Wiz: However, Optimus is definitely not without his faults. His obsession with defeating Megatron has robbed him of some of his morals, creating a ruthlessness underneath his calm and wise exterior. Not to mention that he has been killed before, so he's clearly not indestructible. Boomstick: Plus, he usually has an entire force of Autobots for assistance when heading into a fight. At some points, he's even had to rely on humans to make the final push in a battle. Shit, he'd still be dead if it weren't for a nerdy guy in his early twenties shoving the Matrix of Leadership into his Spark! Wiz: But even through his faults, Optimus Prime is cunning and powerful. Few can stand in the way of the final Prime. Megatron: Now, we need a truce. All I want is to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime? *Prime prepares to kill Megatron* Prime: Time to find out! Metal Face Wiz: Long, long ago, in an unnamed realm, two gods were fighting each other in an eternal struggle: Mechonis and Bionis, who were fighting for control over everything that ever was. Ultimately, the two managed to impale each other on their swords, and they both froze. Boomstick: Over time, life began to spring up on top of the gods, and the struggle between the two dominant species, Bionis's Homs and Mechonis's Mechons, continued in their wake. Very original names, gods. Wiz: Eons following the climax of this struggle, three legendary Homs warriors named Mumkhar, Dunban, and Dickson held a final stand in Colony 6 against a force of Mechon. Dunban and Dickson managed to push them out. Mumkhar, on the other hand, fled, hoping to return after Dunban and Dickson perished to collect Dunban's weapon, the legendary blade called the Monado. Boomstick: But as we all could guess, he got his ass killed by Mechons on his retreat. Karma's a bitch, Mumkhar! Wiz: Many years later, Mumkhar was brought back to life... But not by Homs. He was resurrected as a vicious, bloodthirsty Mechon who vowed to stop at nothing until he destroyed Dunban and his allies. He was reborn as the pilot of the vile faced Mechon known as Metal Face. Metal Face: Look at you, worthless without the Monado. Isn't that right, Dunban? Wiz: Metal Face's first appearance in battle was during the raid on Colony 9, during which he slaughtered many Homs, including a young woman named Fiora, who just so happened to be Dunban's sister. This act made him eternal rivals with the young weapons designer Shulk, who vowed to destroy him for this act. Boomstick: Metal Face wouldn't be such a feared adversary, however, without some serious power. His fingers are long, bladed claws that can slash through heavy metal and human flesh with total ease. Plus, he's also part Transformer! Wiz: Well, technically, he can just transform his body into a fighter jet mode and fly at high speeds. He doesn't turn into an actual fighter jet like a Transformer would. But that's not all Mumkhar's new body gives him. The large appendage protruding from his head is actually an energy cannon, which he can fire with deadly accuracy. Boomstick: This giant head blaster can either fire multiple balls of energy or a concentrated beam that can cut straight through the ground, toppling entire landscapes in just a single shot! Wiz: Metal Face is also incredibly strong. Not only are his claws strong enough to cut through steel, he can pick up and throw military vehicles that are around the same size as him. Boomstick: Plus, even though his body may look like a skeleton, he's pretty frickin' tough. He's been able to tank multiple hits from the Monado II, which was specifically designed to cut through a Mechon's sturdy armor. Wiz: The multitude of his attacks come from his claws, which is reasonable. Metal Face is vicious and ruthless, wanting nothing more than to slice his prey into ribbons. Boomstick: And his attacks have some pretty awesome names! Killing Claw! Murder Screw! Dead Way! Grand Shot! Last Resort! These sound like names for an outrageous brand of beer! Wiz: Metal Face might be vile and unfeeling, but he does have a mind of his own. He loves to toy with his prey, mocking them mid-battle and angering them. Boomstick: And even though he's clearly strong enough to take on many of Xenoblade's best fighters, he's... actually a giant pussy! Wiz: That's true. Metal Face is a coward, often times more bark than he is bite. If he ever feels that he is personally in danger, he will not hesitate to turn tail and flee. Boomstick: Not only that, but he's pretty arrogant. Even when Shulk foresaw his incoming death and tried to warn him, he stubbornly refused to listen and got himself destroyed by a rock slide that he caused. Wiz: But through all of his weaknesses and strengths, he's not someone you want to anger. There are few who don't shudder at the name Metal Face. Metal Face: Oh, I can talk alright. And I got a pretty good memory. 'Fiora! Get outta there! Get out!' Her screams were music to my ears, as my claws slid right through her soft flesh. Like a hot knife through butter! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Who will you root for? Optimus Prime Metal Face DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Hilltop outside Chicago It was a bright, sunny summer morning in Chicago, Illinois. The sun's rays beamed down gently and a nice breeze swept through the valley. On a hilltop in the rural suburbs of the great city, however, stood Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. He was transmitting another message to any Autobots who might be scattered among the stars. Prime: Calling all Autobots. It's a relatively peaceful day here on Planet Earth. Ever since the humans have put aside their hostilities towards us, things have been... tranquil. I call each and every one of you who might be out there in the cosmos to come here and join us. The fight is not over yet, as we still -'' Prime's transmission was interrupted by a large, mechanical object flying overhead. It let out an evil cackle as it flew towards the city. Prime sighed and cut his transmission short. ''Prime: ...Er, hold that thought. Looks like today's not going to be as melancholy as I first thought. Prime rolled forward and transformed into his vehicle form. He hit the nearest road and sped towards the city. A few minutes later... The massive Mechon known as Metal Face was wreaking havoc in the streets of Chicago. The Windy City was in panic as the massive robotic monster slashed into cars and buildings, intent on leaving the city in shreds. Metal Face: Ha ha ha! Looks like the world's not so tough without the Monado boy around to protect it! Metal Face's attention was drawn away from the fleeing civilians, however, by the sight of a lone semi truck coming towards him. It was blue with red flames painted on and it had a large white trailer in tow. Metal Face: Well, what's this now? Looks like we've got a brave one, kiddos! Metal Face slashed at the vehicle with his claws. To his shock, however, the vehicle began to twist and turn as it rolled out of the way. It ditched its trailer as in transformed into a large robot similar to himself and struck him with a newly formed fist of metal. Metal Face groaned in surprise as he careened back. He regained his balance and turned to look at the attacker in fury. The blue and red semi truck was now a large, mechanical being. It took a fighting stance and spoke in a deep, profound voice. Prime: What kind of monstrous Decepticon are you? Metal Face grinned maliciously. Metal Face: I'm no 'Decepticon,' chumpy, whatever those might be. You're looking at the deadliest Mechon in existence, Metal Face! Prime grimaced. It looked like this foe would be a formidable one. Metal Face: Now, your intentions seem pretty spankin' clear now: you want a fight, don't'cha? Well, I'll be more than happy to oblige, ya rust bucket! The Mechon bared its claws and the tip of its head cannon hummed with blue energy. Prime steadied himself and prepared for a fight, his mouthplate flipping up. Prime: As the leader of the Autobots and the protector of the humans, I, Optimus Prime, will not allow your rampage upon innocent civilians to continue! Prepare to meet your maker! FIGHT! Metal Face shouted and flew at Optimus, who ran forward. The two collided with Optimus's fist meeting Metal Face's... Well, face. The Mechon fell back as Optimus continued to strike him with powerful blows. Prime then grabbed his opponent and slammed him into the side of a nearby building before throwing him aside. Metal Face got back up quickly and ducked under another one of Prime's punches. He attacked Prime, slashing at him with his claws before blasting him away with a beam from his cannon. The Autobot tumbled across the street, trying to recover from the shot. Eventually he got back up. Metal Face: I'll slash you to pieces! Mumkhar blasted forward, poised to strike Prime's head with his claws. Prime: Slashing, eh? A large orange energon sword emerged from Prime's wrist, and be brought it up to counter the bladed fingertips of his foe. The sharp blades struggled against each other, sparks flying from the grinding of metal on metal. Prime: Two can play at that game. Prime shoved forward, forcing Metal Face to stumble back slightly. He lashed out at the Mechon with his energon sword. The two massive robots parried each other's strikes for a few moments before Prime got in a lucky cut. He slashed at the Mechon for a few more seconds before the blade retraced and his hand twisted and shifted into a gun, which he unloaded at Metal Face. Mumkhar roared in anger and blasted some rounds from his cannon at Prime, who dodged the blasts with relative ease. However, the sly Mechon attacked while Prime was recovering from his dodge, and he quickly impaled him through the abdomen with his claws. Prime cried out from the pain and reacted by extracting his dual energon axes and cutting into Metal Face's shoulders, earning a cry of pain from the Mechon as well. The two mechanical combatants stared at each other in a momentary stalemate before Optimus brought his head back. He slammed his forehead into Metal Face's face, and the two stumbled back as their weapons were retracted from each other's bodies. Part 2: We've Got A Good Rhythm Going! Metal Face charged up a massive blast from his cannon and fired it at Prime with a roar of effort. Prime transformed into his vehicle form and sped toward his adversary, his truck form being just short enough to fit under the beam. He rammed into Metal Face's legs, toppling the villain. Prime then transformed back into his robot form and landed on top of Metal Face, pinning his arms to the ground. Prime: This ends here! Prime's hands turned into dual rocket launchers, and he aimed them at Metal Face. Before he could fire them, though, Metal Face's cannon sparked. Metal Face: Weak! The ball of energy blasted Prime away. The Autobot landed on his back several meters away, and Metal Face got back up. Metal Face: Weak and pathetic is what you are! Metal Face dashed at Prime while he was briefly stunned by the blast. He slashed at the Autobot with his claws before stabbing him through the gut, flying up, and throwing Prime downward. Prime managed to shake off the pain and catch himself in midair with his jet thrusters. Prime: Come here, you! Prime blasted up and grabbed Metal Face. He then flew straight towards the ground. He smashed the Mechon into the pavement before flying forward, grinding the Mechon into the street. As he flew past his trailer, he grabbed it in his free hand and flew up before rocketing away from the city. Part 3: Who's the Victor? Time To Find Out! Eventually, Prime smashed Metal Face into the same hilltop he'd been standing on earlier. Mumkhar quickly got up and noticed that Prime had retrieved a sword and shield from his trailer. He growled, trying to sound threatening, but inside... ...He was afraid. Metal Face: Well, it's been fun, but I've got other places to terrorize! See you later, you selfless fool! Metal Face turned tail and, in a moment of cowardice, tried to fly away. But before he could get very far, Prime had blasted in front of him and was barring the way. Prime: You're not going anywhere! Prime slammed into Metal Face's midsection with his shield, driving him back. He crashed him into the ground and proceeded to slash and bash Metal Face with his weapons. In a rage from what the Mechon had done to innocent civilians, Prime intensified his attack. Prime: I'm gonna tear you apart! Prime launched Metal Face into the air with a swing of his shield. He fired a flurry of rockets from his hands that exploded upon contact with Metal Face, forcing cries of agony from the Mechon. Prime lifted his sword high and raced up into the air toward his foe and grew stern. Prime: You deserve nothing less than this. The large steel sword ran through Metal Face's face. The fallen Mechon cried out in pain before slumping on the blade, dead. Prime returned to the ground and cast a cold look upon his fallen enemy before tossing the sword, Metal Face in tow, and the shield off to the side. He returned his gaze up to the sky as he moved a hand to cover one of the stab wounds left by the Mechon. Prime: Calling all Autobots. Forgive me for the interruption. I had to... deal with something. Now, where was I...? K.O.! Boomstick: I guess there's a good reason the fans call him the Faceripper! Wiz: This battle was very close. Prime and Metal Face are about equal in terms of strength and durability, making this match one that was sure to last a while. But Prime's natural experience in combat and better fighting style eventually overtook Mumkhar. Boomstick: Metal Face struggles to wipe out a band of just a couple Homs on his own, whereas Prime can easily defend himself from three Decepticons simultaneously. Not to mention that Optimus is faster than Metal Face by a small margin: while Metal Face can fly fast enough to break the sound barrier, Prime can easily reach the atmosphere and breach escape velocity in just a couple of seconds! Wiz: This means that within just a few moments of taking flight, Prime can surpass speeds of 40,270 km/h, or 25,020 mph in American terms. Additionally, Metal Face's cowardice meant that as soon as Prime started to really get the upper hand, he would try to escape with his life, but Prime's ranged weaponry and faster flight speed meant that there would be no escape for Mumkhar. Boomstick: Looks like the Faced Mechon just couldn't FACE up to the Autobot! Wiz: The winner is Optimus Prime. Do you agree with the results? I'll 'Roll Out' with it, yeah. Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Chezburgr? Category:GalacticAttorney Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Robot themed Death Battle's Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Transformers vs Xenoblade themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015